


Convention First-Timers

by starfrickr



Series: youtuber mavin au! [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Conventions, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Meet and Greets, Texting, YouTube, YouTube Convention, gavin free - Freeform, gavinofree, im so sleep deprived, michael is flirtsy, michael jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets dragged to a convention, and it ends up being better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention First-Timers

**Author's Note:**

> i love convention au's they add years to my life

Gavin's nieces had him by the hand, and were pulling him through the large double doors of the convention building.

"Wait a second! Where are we going?" The Brit yelled, his voice layered with confusion, but the girls just kept dragging him.

Earlier that day, he was woken up to the two girls jumping on his bed at seven in the morning, which he clearly wasn't very happy about, but he knew what he agreed to when he offered to take his sisters kids to some big Youtube convention they had tickets for. His sister's husband had unexpectedly got sick, and she had to stay home to take care of him, so she asked Gavin to help out with the kids. He was the girls' favourite relative, so he graciously agreed.

Now, here he was, being pulled by his arms to some kind of booth surrounded by tween girls. Gavin had never understood how people could spend such a crazy amount of money just to see other human beings, but it looked like it made perfect sense to everyone else in the building.

They'd been wandering around for maybe an hour or two (which mostly consisted of the girls squealing and going on at Gavin about every piece of merch and pointing at random teen boys to explain what they did), before the Brit actually began to get interested. It was when they'd ran into a decent-sized booth, which the girls had said was really their whole reason for getting tickets to the convention. Sat behind the table was maybe the cutest boy Gav had seen since he'd gotten older than sixteen.

He had to stop himself from staring too long, because one of the girls had his hand again and were pulling him to the boy, presumably to get him to sign the shirt she had in her hand. Gav quickly pulled his hand back, nervously stammering to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't go with her to the boy.

"Uh... you... go ahead, I'll wait here. Your sister will be coming back from buying that poster in a minute." It wasn't a complete lie. The other girl was in line to buy a poster she wanted. But they could be easily seen from the from of the booth, so it would hardly be a problem. Gavin was just wildly unprepared to talk to cute boys right now.

"Okay! See you in a minute." She didn't even seem to realise. She strolled up to the front and lay the shirt on the table. Gavin glanced over to see the cute boy looking right at him, so he quickly looked back at nothing in particular in the other direction. After a minute or two, his neice came back from the front of the booth, and handed him a piece of paper- folded, so neither of them could see what it said. He looked up at the boy at the table. He was leaning on his hands, laughing at whatever the people now at the front were saying to him. He looked away from signing something for a second to shoot a wink at Gavin, before looking back.

Gav turned a light shade of red, before looking back to his niece.

She shrugged, "I don't know what this is. He asked me to give it to you, though. Here." She closed his hand around the piece of paper and walked in the direction of the booth her her sister was in line at. Gavin stood there for a second, a little shocked. He knew what the paper would be, he was just slightly confused.

As he walked over to the girls, he opened the piece of paper. Just as he thought, there was a phone number on it, following with a small note that said "-Michael". His name. A cute name for a cute boy. When he looked back up from the paper in his hands, the two girls were in front of him, looking up smugly.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" Gav questioned, quickly refolding the paper and shoving it into his pocket.

"You think we don't know what that was?" The older of the two asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You're gonna call him, right? You two should date. That'd be so cute," the younger added.

Gavin paused for a second. The boy really was cute. He wouldn't be against going on a date with him. A thousand more thoughts ran through his head before he answered.

"Maybe. He is cute..."

The girls inched closer to him, looking straight up so they could look right at Gavin, "Call him. At the least, you have to text him."

Gav agreed- the girls forced him to shake both of their hands to seal the deal before continuing on.

They spent the rest of the convention much the same way, meeting people Gavin had never heard of in his life, and helping the girls choose shirts and posters to buy. In a few hours, they were on their way back. Gav was driving, and the two girls were in the back, completely surrounded by their purchases. Shirts, art, and autographed posters were strewn over the whole car. It wasn't too long before they arrived back at Gavin's sisters house, and the kids left- but not before hounding him about texting Michael.

Now, it was four in the morning, and Gavin was giggling away at his phone. He and Michael connected immediately, even just through the phone. A two-hour-long phone call had confirmed to Gav that Michael had the smoothest voice he had ever heard, even if he did shout excessively. Michael had almost passed out when he heard Gavin's accent, which flattered the Brit to no end. His face had been bright red since the first text he got.

'hey, let me take you on a date.'

Gav freaked out for a second, almost dropping his phone on the floor as he grabbed another red bull.

'sounds awesome' was his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy kudos and comments r suuper appreciated thank u ///// also i might make another part to this ??? i really enjoyed writing it so maybe ??


End file.
